


lay all your love on me

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, featuring a lot of feelings, life in the hotel bubble, the mandatory bj for svechy's hatty v the rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: “MistaI scored the first playoffs hat-trick of this franchise,” Marty whispers with a smug face, placing little kisses all over Andrei’s jaw.Objectively, Andrei knew Marty would be proud of him but witnessing it in the glint in his eyes, the dedication of his tongue, the delicacy of his fingers holding Andrei’s jaw, it’s— exhilarating, in some way.“This calls for a celebration,” Marty announces when he’s taken Andrei’s shirt off and covered the entirety of Andrei’s face and upper chest with his mouth, the skin already prickling where Andrei knows he’ll have beard burns.
Relationships: Jordan Martinook/Andrei Svechnikov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since Svechy's hatty in early Augst. We're two months and a half later and I wrote the entirety of this fic in one evening, my writing habits make no sense.
> 
> Remember when I wrote that first Marty/Svech fic that was a lot of angst ? Yeah well this is the basic opposite.
> 
> Yes, title from Mamma Mia.

Andrei kind of feels like he is in a parallel universe when he makes his way into the locker room after their win against the Rangers. The latest days have already been surreal, what about being in a bubble and playing playoffs hockey in an empty arena, but tonight-- it had just been another dimension of crazy.

He receives congratulating words and slaps on the back, hands ruffling his hair and smacking his butt while he’s trying to change. He’s called for media duties, _obviously,_ but answering those reporters' questions is not as annoying as it can be most of the time. Andrei’s happy, his English is mostly coming off the way he wants it to. It’s good.

He’s probably still running on some adrenaline when he gets out of the interview room and has access to his phone. He probably smiles too hard when he read Marty’s “waiting for you in my room” text if Dougie’s smirk five feet away is to be trusted. Andrei doesn’t manage to hide his blush but like, whatever.

Andrei makes his way towards their hotel with Dougie and Teuvo, chatting up about the highlights of the game and already preparing the next one. When he gets to their floor, he decides to stop by his room, trade his jeans and nice shirt for more comfortable clothes before closing his door behind him and walking towards Marty’s room.

He uses the double card Marty gave him to get in, finds the room empty but hears the water running. Andrei takes off his shoes and socks, leaving his sweatshirt to rest on a chair while he makes his way to the bathroom, finding Marty in his underwear at the sink, brushing a towel over his face.

It doesn’t take long for Marty to notice him, reaching Andrei’s space to put one big hand on each of his cheeks and pushing him forward until Andrei can be backed up against the closest wall.

“ _Mista Svechnikov,_ ” Marty grins before leaning in and kissing Andrei deeply.

It’s been months now since they started this thing, but the position still sends a little thrill running through Andrei’s veins. Their little pre-game ritual is not the only thing that made Andrei fall for Marty. Marty will pretend it was but in the end, they both know it isn’t true. It counted, _for sure_ , Andrei not immune to Marty’s warmth so close to him, his lips inches away from Andrei’s face. There was also a myriad of other things like Marty always treating Andrei like the adult that he was, worrying for him because he cared and not because Andrei was the youngest guy on the team, calling his bullshit whenever he could spot it (which ended up being: a lot of the time surprisingly).

“Hey to you too,” he smiles when they eventually take a break, his hands firm on Marty’s hips, their chest practically glued together.

“Mista _I scored the first playoffs hat-trick of this franchise,”_ Marty whispers with a smug face, placing little kisses all over Andrei’s jaw.

Objectively, Andrei knew Marty would be proud of him but witnessing it in the glint in his eyes, the dedication of his tongue, the delicacy of his fingers holding Andrei’s jaw, it’s— exhilarating, in some way.

“This calls for a celebration,” Marty announces when he’s taken Andrei’s shirt off and covered the entirety of Andrei’s face and upper chest with his mouth, the skin already prickling where Andrei knows he’ll have beard burns.

“Yeah ?”

“Yeah baby, careful.”

The one word serves as a warning for Andrei to be lifted from the floor, his legs and arms automatically going for Marty’s back and shoulders when he feels Marty’s hands under his thighs.

The equilibrium is pretty fragile but it holds for the five seconds Marty needs to drop Andrei pretty unceremoniously at the end of the bed. 

Andrei bounces a little on the mattress, any grace absent from the moment, and he shares a laugh with Marty. A laugh that dies down at the back of his throat when he watches the other man grab a pillow and positioning it between Andrei’s feet.

Andrei’s throat gets a little dry when Marty sinks to his knees on the floor, his hands coming to rest on Andrei’s thighs, massaging them slowly with up and down movements.

Marty bends down to press a kiss just above Andrei’s knee. “I can’t believe I got myself a boyfriend who is at the same time so hot,” another kiss above the other knee, “and so talented at hockey.” He looks up at Andrei. “Some lucky guy I am.”

Andrei has to lean down and catch Marty’s mouth in another messy kiss, pouring his emotions in there the only way he knows how.

If someone had told him, some years ago, that he could play in the NHL and have a healthy relationship with another man at the same time, Andrei would have bitterly laughed for a very long time.

Andrei still remembers his brother’s words, when Andrei came out to him on Christmas Eve, the two of them huddled in blankets with one too many bottles of vodka. _This is not home but this isn’t some kind of paradise either, you realize that? They want to make you believe they’re progressive and everything but some things are still fucked up, especially in the NHL._ And yeah, Andrei had known, back then, that Evgeny was right and that he would have to hide that part of him for a while. He’d never believed in the American Dream anyway.

Things turned out the way Andrei had expected them, or a little better, to be accurate. He was out to several teammates he could count on the fingers of one hand and more importantly, he’d met Marty.

If Marty considers he’s lucky, Andrei has no idea what he’s supposed to call himself. Right before a celebratory blowjob might not be the best moment to think about it. His orgasm might make him dumb enough to spill his feelings or something.

“Hey, let me take care of you, you’re the one with three goals tonight,” Marty whispers against his lips before hooking his thumbs in Andrei’s waistband and Andrei has the presence of mind to lift his ass so Marty can take his shorts off.

Andrei settles his hands flat on the bed by his hips and Marty dives back down to pepper kisses all over Andrei’s legs, moving to his inner thighs with easy bites that he immediately soothes with a lap of his tongue. His fingers are following his mouth, teasing until Andrei starts vibrating, his dick beginning to swell under his boxers.

Marty smirks and then he’s leaning in, mouthing over Andrei’s covered length, getting his underwear all wet. Andrei wants to hold on, be strong and everything, except he has to whine, his back arching a little when Marty finds the tip of his dick and suck it as much as he can in those conditions. Andrei can feel himself leaking inside his boxers, making his cheeks hot. It should be embarrassing except it feels too good for Andrei to care. He trusts Marty to free him before he comes in his underwear like a teenager. Probably.

“ _Babe_ ,” he still kind of pleads, his right hand finding Marty’s head, not pushing it, just settling against his cheek.

Marty levels his gaze up again, looking downright sinful. “Patience, love, you know I always deliver on my promises,” he says but still answers to Andrei’s demand, the last piece of fabric finally off Andrei’s body.

Andrei’s dick bobs up to tap against his stomach and Marty smiles, decides to rub his beard against Andrei’s thighs, making him squirm some more.

“Mar—” Andrei’s demand gets cut off by a moan when Marty takes him by surprise and leans forward to move the tip of Andrei’s cock inside his mouth. While his other hand stays still at Marty’s jaw, the left leaves the bed to tangle in Marty’s hair, strands long enough for him to hold into. He doesn’t plan on maneuvering Marty over, today is about Marty being in control but Andrei is still gonna allow himself to get grounded. His celebration, _right._

Marty’s fingers wrap around the base of Andrei’s length and Andrei watches him lowering his head, taking more and more of Andrei inside his mouth as time passes, slick hot pressure surrounding him. He stops for a couple of seconds when he’s all the way down and Andrei swears he can hear his own heartbeats thumping inside his ears.

“Fuck, you’re so—” Marty doesn’t get to receive his compliment because then, he starts bobbing his head up and down, leisurely building a rhythm, and Andrei’s words catch in his throat, his breathing coming up more shallow now.

The nails of Marty’s left hand lightly graze the base of his dick and the combo of pleasure/pain sends a jolt of electricity up Andrei’s spine, his eyes closing against his own accord.

“You’re so pretty like this, flushed all over and hard for me. Nothing compares to how beautiful you look right now.” Marty, his voice a little raw, the top of Andrei’s cock resting against his chin while he looks up at his boyfriend. Andrei can’t do much more than swear, his thumb trembling a little when he tries to rub it against Marty’s skin where it’s still resting against his cheek.

Marty slips his tongue out, running it over his puffed-out lips, movement obscenely hot. Andrei makes the tiniest move forward with his hips and Marty chuckles, immobilizing Andrei with two big hands anchoring him down. Andrei does not _whine_ , or maybe he does and it’s okay because it’s only him and Marty in there, no one to witness how easy it is to turn him into a writhing mess. 

Because, the thing is, Marty perfectly knows how to do so.

Andrei’s leaking precome and Marty’s tongue is there to catch the drops making their way down Andrei’s length. Marty doesn’t go back down, merely play with the tip, using his tongue and the barest hint of teeth, _teasing_. Andrei’s hands have a hold of steel on his hair now but he doesn’t move, merely moans, and repeats Marty’s name until Marty relents and goes down on Andrei’s dick in one smooth movement.

“I— I’m close,” Andrei manages to choke off between two pent-up breaths but Marty doesn’t diminish his efforts, bobbing his head faster until Andrei goes still and spills his release down his throat. He has a distant thought that he should hope for his neighbors to be wearing their headphones because the moan he gives out feels loud, echoing around the room.

Andrei opens his eyes at the right moment to see his dick slip free from Marty’s mouth, his lips all shiny. Andrei uses his thumb to catch the few drops of cum which fell on Marty’s chin and Marty sticks out his tongue to lick it clean, Andrei’s cheeks flaming up a little at the sight.

It takes a couple of seconds, the time Andrei’s brain needs to connect back to Earth, but Andrei eventually realizes that the noises he hears are made by Marty’s hand, stripping his own dick in quick movements. Andrei isn’t sure how long he’s been doing it and he wants to ask Marty to come up but his boyfriend doesn’t let him, prefers to lay his cheek against Andrei’s thigh, pressing down, and it doesn’t take long for his face to scrunch up before going lax, groan of Marty’s orgasm vibrating against Andrei’s skin.

The room sounds quiet after that, bathing only in the sounds of their recovering breaths.

“Hey, you should get up before your knees try to kill you in the morning,” Andrei tries when it’s been a couple of minutes, his fingers gently caressing Marty’s scalp.

Marty almost protests but then he’s eventually up, wincing when his joints pop, and Andrei gets up to keep him from falling. Eyes are rolled at him in answer, an “I’m not old” mumbled against his temple, but then they share a smile and detour by the bathroom to clean up. 

They’re mostly boneless when they fall in bed together, Marty assuming his favorite position with one leg thrown over Andrei’s hip, head laying on his chest. “You were really awesome out there tonight, I’m truly proud of you,” he mumbles against Andrei skin.

Andrei has that warm feeling coming back between his ribs and he tries really hard to keep his heart quiet. “Yeah, well, gonna have to keep doing it if that gives me celebrations like that. I loved it.”

He feels more than see Marty’s smile and the kiss pressed on his left pectoral. “Good, I love you.” Andrei, he doesn’t mean to tense up, but he must do so because Marty is quick to raise his head, little panicked look on his face. “I mean, I didn’t mean to— like, it’s okay if—”

“Hey,” Andrei takes a deep breath. He wouldn’t have thought this would have been the way things would go but it’s so _them_ at the same time, Andrei thinks it’s worth it to go past the scary feeling. He can’t be sure yet but he wants to take the bet.

“It’s okay, I think my boyfriend is also pretty neat. Love you too. Now sleep, next hat trick is yours.”

It’s too dark to distinguish Marty’s grin but Andrei knows it’s there, huge on his face before he leans in to take Andrei’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

Andrei’s heart is back to beating a little too fast inside his ribcage and he’s good with that. It’s no longer because of the adrenaline of the game, the chemical a little different this time. Andrei finds he’s really okay with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @ macknnons :)


End file.
